A Nickname Please
by FairyNiamh
Summary: Spock wants a Nickname too. Spirk.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any way shape or form and make nothing from this.  
A/N: Beta'd by drivven. Written in response to a Challenge over at the st_xi_kink_meme.

"Captain," Spock said as he entered Jim's quarters.

"And hello to you too Spock," Jim replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Have I offended you in some way?"

_'And cue the too cute to stay mad at tilt of the head,'_ "Of course not Mr. Spock. What can I do for you today?"

"Earlier I was conversing with Lieutenant Uhura and she... enlightened me on a few subjects."

"Anything I should know about?"

"I am not sure. The Lieutenant however feels that I should broach a... personal... subject with you."

"Okay shoot," Jim said with a wide grin as he watched his first officer _not_ fidget.

"I am unaware as to what I am supposed to shoot at," Spock said with all seriousness and really that just made him all the more cute in Jim's eyes.

"Ask your question Mr. Spock."

"You consistently call Dr. McCoy 'Bones'. In spite of it not being his name."

"Yeah, Bones is my friend and he doesn't object to the name. I think he may secretly like it. Don't tell him that I said that or he will make my life a living hell."

"Yet you have given no other crew member a pet name," Spock said while raising his eyebrow.

"It's a _nickname_ Spock; not a pet name. I also don't think most of them want me to nickname them. Did Uhura mention that it was upsetting some of the crew members by not having nicknames?" Kirk asked honestly. He didn't want to upset the crew... so if they wanted nicknames he would do his best to come up with some.

"Negative Captain," Spock said while standing even straighter.

"Spock... as much as I love you and love verbally sparring with you; I am too tired to play ring-around-the-rosie with you today."

"Ring-arou-" Spock halted his question when he saw Jim's hand in the air. It was a most effective way to silently signal 'stop'.

"If you have a question that you want to ask... then just come straight out and ask me. Please, no more dodging."

After several tense and silent moments Spock finally asked; "Why have you not given me a nickname? Nyota said that it implied a certain level of intimacy. I can think of nothing more intimate than being bond-mates."

"Sit," Jim said softly while pointing to the chair across the table.

"Cap-"

"It's Jim," Kirk said while rolling his eyes. "You had me worried that it was a serious ship matter when you kept doing that 'Captain' bullshit. Or that you were fixing to break up with me. This is a personal matter so please, sit."

"I did not mean to upset you."

"You haven't upset me Spock. Confused me yes; upset me never. All right, so you want a nickname so we will sit here and go through names until we both find one that fits you. Is that acceptable?"

"Indeed," Spock said as he sat down. The only sign that he was... excited by the thought was the slight widening of his eyes.

"So let's try this out... Spocky? No, sounds like a dog name. Spockikins? No. Spockilufkin? Too sweet you think? Spockles? Very twenty-first century. Hmmm... Sexy ass?" Jim asked with a smile.

"Jim..."

"What? You do have a sexy ass! Fine... Spirk? The Spockinator? E.T.? You're in no way a Conehead. Mork? Nanu Nanu. Legolas? Though I think you're much sexier than that blond elf. Elfkins? Better than Legolas I think."

"Jim..." Spock said with a narrowing of his eyes.

"Alf? No... just no. The thought alone will be giving me nightmares. Gohan? Nah, you lack a tail. He Who Has A Cock I Love To Ride? Nah, way to long. Spocky Wockikins? Spocklette? I think I prefer The Spockinator more though."

"You are not taking this matter seriously."

"Of course I'm not taking it seriously! _YOU_ are Spock and to call you anything other than that in front of people would only aggravate you," Kirk said with a sigh while standing up and pacing the room.

"I would not be adverse to you calling me by something other than my given name. It would show the crew that our relationship is as strong as you often say it is. I should point out that I requested the _nickname_."

"Spock... you just don't get it do you?" an exasperated Jim said with a sigh.

"I do not understand the question."

"I already call you by something other then Spock."

"I do not recall you ever calling me anything other than my given name," Spock said stiffly.

"Spock... love of my life think. I'm sure you'll get it," Kirk said while taking hold of Spock's hands and kneeling in front of the seated Vulcan.

Spock's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to remember what Jim had called him. True the blond had often called him 'Love of his life' but that was a statement not a nickname.

"I'll give you another hint. I only call you this in private," Jim said softly while willing his bond mate to remember.

Spock thought some more before finally saying; "I do not recall you calling me by anything other than my given name."

"OK then I'll tell it to you and you tell me if it's acceptable," Kirk said while getting on his knees and leaning close to his Vulcan's ear.

"Very well."

"You are... T'hy'la," Jim whispered softly while running his finger over Spock's sensitive ear.

Spock in turn kissed Jim soundly and then proceeded to _show_ his bond-mate just how acceptable his _'Nickname'_ was.

~Fin~


End file.
